


No Bounds

by SushiOwl



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Honeymoon, Inaccuracies, M/M, Ridiculous, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have their honeymoon in an interesting location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> The content of this story is probably totally impossible in places, because I'm too lazy to research things. Sorry! Presented to you raw, because my awesome beta reader is busy with finals. All mistakes are mine.

“You know what's sad?” Tony asked from his place on his back on the bed, his head hanging off so he could watch Steve upside down. 

The other man was in the bathroom, the door open as he brushed his teeth. He leaned down, spitting, before he said, without looking back, “What's that?”

Tony continued to admire the way his back muscle moved under his skin. The display made him smile. But still, he said, “The wedding is tomorrow, and we still haven't figured out where we want to go for our honeymoon.” He brought up his arms to drop them off the edge of the bed around his head, making them sway absently.

Steve was rinsing out his mouth, and he wiped his lips on a hand towel before he came out of the bathroom to come over to the bed. It was a little disorienting to watch him when Tony wasn't right side up, but Tony was apathetically comfortable and didn't feel like moving. He felt the bed dip as Steve climbed onto it, and he couldn't see him now. 

“I told you I don't—“

“I know, I know,” Tony interrupted, staring at the furniture in the room and crossing his eyes to make it all go double. “You don't care where we go as long as we're together. You don't seem to realize how much pressure that puts on me. I don't like making decisions, you jerkface,” he said in a very petulant tone, and Steve only laughed low in his chest, a kind of noise that used to give him shivers and now made his chest warm. He rocked his arms back and forth, before he threw them back over the bed and used the momentum to sit up. 

Steve was sitting against the headboard, one arm on his bent knee and the fingers of the other picking lightly at the corner of a pillow. Tony's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, before he crawled over and slotted himself between Steve's legs, slipping his own legs under the other man's knee and leaning into his front. “Really, if you could go anywhere, what would you choose?” he asked, sighing as Steve wrapped his arm around him.

“I really don't know, Tony,” Steve said, leaning his lips against his forehead and giving him a light kiss.

Tony wanted to groan and possibly slap his chest. He was being so difficult! “What about Costa Rica? Bora Bora? Italy! We could go to Venice and Rome.” Steve gave a rumble of a laugh, and Tony nuzzled his cheek into his collarbone. “Crete? Sonoma? Barbados?” He curled his fingers in the tank top that Steve liked to sleep in, pulling it down a little to nip a bit of skin, earning a sigh. “Hell, we could tour all the Disney resorts in the world. California to Florida, Paris, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Shanghai, and then catch the cruise back to the States.”

“That sounds like fun,” Steve remarked, but he didn't sound excited about it. 

“God, making a fucking decision, would you?” Tony said in the most affectionate growl he could manage.

Steve nudged his face up with his nose, and Tony looked to find him smiling softly. “I'm still getting over the fact we're going to be married tomorrow,” he said, his hand around Tony's back trailing lightly down his arm. “I trust your insight into vacation spots.”

“Bluh,” was Tony's opinion, and he flopped back across Steve's leg and stared at the ceiling. “I've been all over the world, you know, but it's never been for a romantic getaway. It's always been business.” He rubbed his fingers into his eyes. He wished marriage and honeymoons came with a How To book.

Insight hit him like a lightning bolt, and he moved his hands away to stare, wide-eyed. It was brilliant. He sat up quickly, and Steve flinched in surprise, but Tony grinned manically. “I've got it, the perfect destination.” Steve stared at him, waiting. “Think about it. Honey _moon_.”

Steve continued looking at him, uncomprehending like Tony had presented him with a puzzle full of pop culture references. Then his blue eyes went wide, showing a lot of white, before he breathed out in awe, “Is that even possible?”

Tony grinned like a cat. “You know what they say about money.”

“That you have more of it than sense?”

Tony gave a fake affronted gasp. “Rude! What I meant is that money opens all doors.”

“That too,” Steve agreed, smiling wide.

###### 

The wedding was a huge, extravagant event that took place in a larger ballroom than Tony had ever rented for one of his galas. Tony had never smiled so much in his life. The muscles in his face hurt, and he still couldn't stop. They had the first dance together, and Tony had let Steve lead. After food, cake and almost too much champagne, they'd run out to the limo with people tossing bird seed over them and cheering. Across the street a group of hate mongering church members were picketing their marriage, and Tony had flipped them the bird with both hands out the window as Steve chuckled into his ear. They spent a couple days at a hotel attached to NASA Central in Houston, then they were off to the moon.

When the space program halted, Tony had felt it was a damn shame. He'd always thought the point of it was to discover if other plants in the solar system were able to support life or to discover intelligent alien species. Well, they all knew there were aliens somewhere out there now, but the other part was still up in the air. After working with his investors and company engineers, Tony set up a Stark Industries bio-dome on the moon. It was one of his many babies.

“...and as you can see here, the moon is able to support life. It just needs irrigation and oxygen. The soil is decent enough to grow planet life.” Tony was showing Steve around the dome, explaining everything that SI had implemented. “This building,” he said, gesturing to a mansion just as large as his mother's in New York. “Is an inn for rich folks to rent a room on the moon. This dome practically pays for itself.”

Tony turned around to see Steve's reaction, since he'd been leading him around for about a half an hour and his new husband—husband!—had yet to say anything. He found the man bouncing on his toes, a smile little smile on his face as he lowered slowly back into the dirt. He tilted his head at him. “Are you playing with the low gravity?”

Steve looked surprised and just a bit sheepish, which was a face that Tony wanted to pepper with kisses. He swallowed and flicked his eyes away. “Maybe.” He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. “Back when I was a kid, when men going into space was just science fiction, I always used to dream about going to the moon. Being here, it—well, it's like a dream. And I feel like a kid again. All I want to do is run around and _play_.”

Tony couldn't help his smile as he put his hands on his hips, one eyebrow going up. “Well then go ahead.”

Wonderment replaced the embarrassment on Steve's face, and a wide grin split his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, shooing him affectionately, before his husband grabbed his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then Steve drew away, taking off, and Tony called after him with a, “Dork!” And he really loved that dork.

What Steve did next could only be known as prancing. He took large leaping steps, laughing as the low gravity let him float down. He looked like a deer leaping through a field in slow motion, all long legs and grace. It was both beautiful and amusing as hell, and Tony loved seeing Steve being playful, even if he was technically over a hundred years old. Seeing Steve jump and spin with his toes pointed made him laugh. He was so cute for a mountain of a man with regulation military cut hair.

Steve ran at a short overhang that loomed about ten feet above the gardens, jumping and flipping off of it. More than likely his goal was to float majestically back to the ground, but instead of the gravity grabbing onto him again, he continued somersaulting, ass over teakettle up into the open air. He flailed his arms, crying out, “Tonyyyyyy!” until he smacked into the glass of the dome, spread out like a bug on a windshield. 

Tony could barely contain his laughter. “Are you okay?” he called to him as he gripped his stomach with its clenching muscles and spasming diaphragm. 

“I'm fine!” Steve replied, though he looked completely confused on how he was supposed to get down, pawing at the glass and putting his limbs in different places. Eventually, after much hilarious fumbling, he did a kind of awkward scuttling bug crawl backward down the glass and to the ground, where he floated onto his butt.

Tony was on the ground, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and with tears streaming out of his eyes.

###### 

After they washed off the moon dust that had gotten all over the both of them, Tony went to scrounge up some food while Steve stayed in their room, entranced by the view out the window. “So the choices for food were pretty limited,” Tony said as he came back into the room, a tray in his hands. It was crackers, cheese and some sliced meat. He had also managed to locate a bottle of mustard. “The moonies said it's not the right season for the garden.”

As he guessed, Steve was on the window bench, sketching on a pad he'd sneaked into his luggage. He knew that Steve's forte was not landscapes, but he had to admit that looking over the white valleys of the moon and seeing the Earth rising on the horizon was pretty damn spectacular.

Steve looked up from his drawing, his brow furrowing. “The what?”

Tony blinked at him. “What?”

“What'd you call the staff?” 

“Oh,” Tony replied, walking over to get onto the bench and set the food between them. “Moonies. The live on the moon, so that makes them 'moonies.' It makes sense.”

Steve smiled and rolled his lovely blue eyes. “I'm sure they'd love to hear you say that.”

“I'll coin it. You just wait. It'll be the next big thing,” Tony said as he assembled a cracker sandwich and squirted it with mustard. His ideas were brilliant. Steve just needed to realize that and accept it as law. It would make everything infinitely easier.

“I won't hope my breath,” Steve replied, grabbing a piece of cheese.

They ate in silence after that. Tony had his legs bracketing the tray, his bare toes up against Steve's knees where he was sitting with his legs folded. After they were done, Tony leaned back into the corner where the window met the wall. He stared out over the white expanse of land, feeling at peace. There were no sounds of the city or bright lights polluting the sky. There was only the soft noise of Steve's pencil against paper and the bright pinpoints of the stars.

He slid his eyes over to look at his husband, taking in the serene concentration on his face. He was smiling softly, as if quietly amused, and it brought a smile to Tony's face as well. “Hey,” he said softly, nudging him with his foot, and Steve looked up. “What'cha drawing? Can I see?” He imagined it was a beautiful replication of the view, the dark blues and blacks mirrored in pressed graphite.

Steve looked at his pad, before his pulled his lips through his teeth sheepishly. “Okay, but don't laugh.”

Tony's brow quirked up. Now he was really interested. “When have I ever laughed at you?”

“Well there was that time I came into your workshop with a hooded sweater on, and Dummy thought I was a burglar and chased me around.” He was still smiling.

Tony just snorted at the memory. “Okay, I laughed because that was hilarious.” Watching Steve jump onto a table like a housewife that had seen a mouse had been the highlight of his week. He scooted closer to his husband, moving the empty tray out of the way. “Now show me.”

Steve let out a short breath out of his nose, before he turned the pad, and Tony was not at all prepared to see what was there. It was him, all gentle lines and shades of grey. He was leaning back in the corner, his head turned toward the window with his lips lightly parted. He looked calm, tranquil, majestic—okay, that was probably pushing it, but Tony was allowed to describe himself how he liked.

Tony finally pulled his gaze away from the drawing to look at Steve's face. He looked expectant, like he was ready for Tony to berate him for his choice of subject, so Tony went up on his knees and leaned over his wonderful, talented and sweet husband to kiss the worry right off his face. Steve groaned out a low noise against his lips, tilting his head back and dropping his sketchpad off the bench to bring his arms up around him.

It didn't take long until their kiss turned heated, Tony's hands moving over Steve's chest to feel hard, rippling muscle. They had yet to have their honeymoon night. Even though they had briefly stayed in a hotel, they'd abstained, agreeing that it would be the most special if they waited until they were on the moon. It had taken about three hours for Tony to regret the decision and ask for at least a handjob, but Steve had resisted. Those had been the longest two days in Tony's life. But now he had him under his hands, and he wanted to tear his clothes off with his teeth.

Tony drew back just enough to lick his lips and look into Steve's eyes. “Bed?” he breathed. And then he was being carried, broad hands on his butt to hold him up. When he was set on the bed, he held his hand out. “Wait!” he said, and Steve gave him a confused look. He pulled his shirt over his head and did a little caterpillar wiggle to free himself of his pants, getting up on his knees, completely naked in front of his husband. “This bed is a clothes free zone.” He made a vague gesture at Steve. “Go on then.”

Steve gave a snort, but he dragged his shirt up over his defined stomach and beautiful pecs before tossing it behind him. He popped the button of his jeans as Tony bit his lip, his eyes zeroing in on the white briefs as the zipper went down. He couldn't help the low whine that left his throat at the show, because Steve knew what he liked. He watched him hook his thumbs on his underwear and push both it and his pants down his legs, revealing short, dark blond hairs and a cock that was impressive even in its softness. 

“You know, every time I see you naked, I say 'God Bless America' in my head,” Tony told him, finally raking his hands up his body and to his eyes. Steve just stared at him with an affectionately exasperated face, and Tony let out a noise that was not a giggle, really, it wasn't, shut up. And Steve pounced him. Tony sprawled out, tipping his head back as Steve kissed his neck, his hands moving along his sides. “What do you think when you see me naked?”

“That I can't believe you wax your chest and public hair,” Steve said against his skin, tilting his eyes up and smiling.

Tony narrowed his eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly. “I'll have you know manscaping is a very common practice. 1) it keeps the hair out of my arc reactor, and 2) I can make shapes out of my pubes. It's fun.”

Steve lifted up and looked down between Tony's legs, though he would find only a semi-hard cock and no radical designs, because Tony had only been trimming it lately. “What kind of shapes?” he asked.

“Triangles, usually,” Tony said, running his hands along Steve's shoulders. “Though one time I tried to write 'Fuck Me' as a surprise for you, but it was all off center and illegible, so I just shaved it all off.”

Steve blinked, before he just barely narrowed his eyes. “I remember that night. I was wondering where the hair had gone but didn't want to question it.”

Tony snorted. “You know what you should do right now?”

“What's that?”

“Fuck me,” Tony supplied with a wide grin, dragging his blunt nails up Steve's back and earning a shudder for his efforts. 

“Okay, where's the—” Steve lifted up, looking over at the corner where their bags were piled up.

“Right here,” Tony said, reaching under the pillow to pull out the pump bottle of lube and a row of condoms. When Steve raised an eyebrow at him, he just grinned. “Your boy scout preparedness is rubbing off on me, what can I say?” He'd placed the items after their shower and before he'd went to get food, mostly because when he was on a bed about to get fucked, he didn't want to move.

“That's progress,” Steve said as he sat up between Tony's legs, grabbing the items. “One good trait at a time.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him, folding his arms under his head and lifting his legs to let him fall wide and open for Steve. “Nuh uh. You wouldn't have me any other way.”

Steve didn't say anything, just let his eyes roam along Tony's body, and Tony felt his skin heat up, color darkening him in places and his cock giving an interested twitch at the attention. He loved when his husband looked at him like he was something delicious about to be eaten. He canted his hips up, an obvious gesture to get Steve to get a move on. So he did, jerking a little awkwardly as he was pulled out of a trance, before he pumped out some lube onto his fingers.

Tony closed his eyes, turning his face to the side and focusing on the sensation of Steve's finger working between his legs and up inside of him. The other man was always so careful with him, slicking him thoroughly before working another finger in and spreading them. He moaned out low, his arms coming up around his head as he was stretched so tenderly. He focused on the sensation, the light burn and feeling of being pulled open. He grunted, his lips pulling into a smile, as Steve pressed up against his prostate, the shock of pleasure rolling through his thighs.

“Okay, c'mon, I'm ready,” Tony insisted, lifting up a bit to look down between his legs. “You know I won't break.”

“You're so impatient,” Steve chastised him with a smile, reaching for the condoms.

Tony snatched them away, tearing one off the row then ripping the foil packet open. “I'll show you impatient,” he grumbled as he grabbed Steve's cock, making him gasp, before he rolled the condom down its length. “Now fuck me already.”

Steve chuckled, leaning over him and grabbing a pillow to stuff under Tony's hips, always the gentleman. He leaned over him as he positioned himself guiding his cock to Tony's hole as he caught his lips, that way he could devour his moan as he was breached and filled. And damn that was a feeling that Tony could not get enough of, no matter how many times he'd taken it and how many times he would now that Steve was his. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders as he started thrusting, slow and steady. He broke the kiss to drop his head back to the mattress and groan. Steve's cock was dragging inside of him with each motion, touching all the right spots and, if Tony were prone to sentimentality, completing him. The feeling of Steve rocking against him, their bodies fitting together and skin sliding, was indescribable. But the most important part, he found, was being able to look into Steve's eyes and honestly think that he wanted to do this again, and only with Steve. Forever.

His husband was feeling his brain with Hallmark feelings. Dammit.

Tony moaned, dragging his nails down Steve's back, which made his hips hitch. “Faster,” he moaned, turning his mouth to Steve's ear and nipping the lobe. “C'mon, you know how I like it.”

Steve gave a rumble of a laugh in his chest, before he sat up. “I do,” he said with a kind of smirk, before he lifted up on his knees and pulled Tony's hips up with him. “You like it hard.” He drew his hips back and snapped them forward.

Tony was about to agree that, yes, he really did like it hard, but that was before the force of Steve's thrust lifted him up off the bed. For a moment he was weightless, hovering with widening eyes and the air in his lungs leaving in one motion, before he slowly dropped back down. He stared up at Steve, who had a startled expression, before they both cracked and let out streams of chuckles at the novelty of low gravity. 

“Do that again!” Tony cried, and Steve did. He fucked him hard and fast, and together they judged how many thrusts Steve could get in in a single lift before Tony fell back down, and then they tried to top that number, over and over again. It was that silliness, along with the steady pummeling of his prostate and the feeling of strong hands grounding him that drove him over the edge. Tony's back snapped into an arch as he cried out what was probably Steve's name, he wasn't sure. His senses were a bit muddled. The last thing he saw before everything went blotchy and white was Steve's head being thrown back, mouth falling open. It was a beautiful sight.

He came back to reality at the feel of Steve's hand lazily dragging a cloth over his sticky stomach, cleaning him with a soft smile. He didn't protest as Steve gathered him in his arms, going a bit like a floppy rag doll and ending up nestled against his chest. 

“I knew you would pick the best honeymoon destination,” Steve said, his voice heavy and dragging on the words a bit. 

“I always pick the best things,” Tony mumbled against Steve's skin. He lifted his arm and managed to drape it over Steve's waist, nuzzling a bit closer. “Present company included.”

Steve pressed his lips into Tony's hair, sighing out a contented breath. “I love you too, Tony.”

No honeymoon could compare to what Tony experienced. The location wasn't half bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly named this "Sexy Side of the Moon."


End file.
